


(Un)Lucky

by weiezf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Bottom Oh Sehun, ChanHun, Drugs, Hardcore, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Punishment, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Thriller, Top Park Chanyeol, many kinds of abuse tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiezf/pseuds/weiezf
Summary: The complicated life of the ordinary university student, Oh Sehun, who finally decided to confess to his long time crush, Kim Junmyeon.Oh wait- that's another story. Or perhaps that's how Sehun would've liked to write his story.The man driving the vehicle had been holding the pen all the while and is about to control every page of Sehun's story.





	1. So much for-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guilty of this cause I should be updating my other fic but instead I'm posting a new one cause I'm too impatient x'D  
> FORGIVE ME.  
> Please note that the tags are currently general I'll be adding more specific ones every time a chapter is released!  
> More notes at the end!  
> Enjoy!

Today was the day. He was ready for it.

Well, he had been preparing for years after all.

Sehun took one last glance of himself in the mirror and nodded in approval at his reflection. He was looking as decent as he could. Not that he could afford anything more than a pair of jeans and a simple, pastel blue sweater for his best outfit. He ruffled his ink colored hair, styling them in a way one would call un-styling (but in this case it was more like styling anyway since it puffed them up and made him look all cuter, if that was even possible).

What he’s been preparing for? A _date_ of course.

Sehun has been endlessly crushing on Junmyeon since… Well, since forever now that he recalls. The best part of it was them attending the same university. Never in his dreams had he thought that they would meet again after high school. Ever since Junmyeon graduated, they had lost contact for 3 years, but somehow, here they were, living in the same campus, studying the same majors (the elder being a postgraduate there).

The worst part of it? It’s been four years since Sehun entered the university. Four years without making a move on his crush, just watching from afar. Except that now he was already preparing for a date. _How_ you may be wondering.

Junmyeon is not indifferent on his side. If anything, he’s been waiting for Sehun to make a move on him ever since he noticed the younger’s crush. He was normally the one to make the first move on his love interest, but not this time. He’d never been with a guy before, so he wasn’t sure if he should treat Sehun like the girls he’s used to dating (little did he know that Sehun was actually craving to be touched the way he had caught the older making out with one of his ex’s ). So he waited. And as usual, luck was on his side because Sehun did ask him out. It was a bro-date, he had explained. A reunion for the friendship they shared back in high school.

_Yeah, right._

Junmyeon was sure this was far more than just a bro-date. He lowkey hoped so.

And he was right. Sehun, who had threw away the “bro” out of the “bro-date” already, was planning on confessing to the elder. He was ready. He felt more ready than ever.

So that’s pretty much how Sehun found himself going out of his first “date”, as he likes to call it, despite the outcome of it.

The raven haired strode towards the exit of his dorm, too much in a hurry to remember one of his most important daily tasks.

A bark.

Sehun turns around halting in his place. His expression softened even though he was internally cursing himself for forgetting to bid goodbye his precious Vivi. He walked towards his beloved pet (correct: friend), kissed his fluffy, furry head and whispered

“Wish me luck…”. He nuzzled their noses together with a soft smile –reserved just for Vivi- and walked out of his apartment. Minutes later, he reached his bike and headed for the place they had agreed on meeting.

His heart beat too fast. Every minute he passed riding his bike and getting closer to his destination tangled the knot in his stomach even more. He was nervous, but he was ready. He had to be ready otherwise this was all for nothing. He _had_ to do this and if everything turned out well, he could finally have something good in his life. Something out of his routine. His _destructive, painful_ routine.

 _Junmyeon_ was a good thing he could think about. The thought of the handsome man waiting for him at the café warmed his cheeks. A rare feeling for Sehun. After all, there was a reason the younger crushed the same person for about 10 years. He’d never opened up to anyone, never let himself be touched or touch anyone else. He had only loved one person, he was able to do that much. That, and touching himself in all the wicked ways he could come up with, fantasizing the older male with him. There was no denying that Junmyeon could get Sehun too excited, too soon, with too little effort. Sehun was a mess for his sunbae.

He was almost there, two more corners to turn to and there it would be; the small coffee shop they had arranged their meeting. A simple place for a simple start, a quiet place for a personal act, a perfect place for a great beginning and the perfect place to bury and leave everything behind that same corner in case things went south. He had thought this through, you see.

With his heartbeat pounding in his ears, he rode down the quiet neighborhood until he turned to the first corne-

…

Luck was just never meant to be his friend, it seems. If anyone was to watch, they would have argued whether he had actually made it to the other side of the corner. Sehun knew he had turned his wheel towards the direction of the corner he wanted to turn to. And then that’s all. The huge, unidentified vehicle that blocked his way out of nowhere knocked him brutally on the ground. Maybe the vehicle wasn’t as huge as his brain had instantly formed it to be. He didn’t have time to figure it out, however, because as soon as he supported himself on his palms to lift his torso off the ground, a particularly loud thump stroke his head and he was left unconscious on the road. At least that’s all he knows.

So he doesn’t understand why everything suddenly seems too dark when he wakes up. He doesn’t understand why his hands are tied behind his back. He doesn’t understand that the pain on his shoulders comes from the way he’s been tied for a while. He doesn’t understand why everything seems unfamiliar. He doesn’t even understand why he’s not shocked yet.

So he rests his head back on the wooden floor, he blinks a few times and lets his vision blur until he’s fallen back asleep.

So much for first dates. So much for four years of preparation. So much for something good finally happening to him.

Last thing his senses picked up before he passed out was the sound of approaching footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeeeaah. This chapter probably left a mess of unanswered questions xD Well, indeed, it's only the introduction to the main dish, and I want the development to be a slowburn for all of us xD There're too many details missing on Sehun's past and current state. I only let a glimpse of his character show without explanation . For example, we already know he only genuinely smiles to Vivi, he's never fallen in love with anyone other than Junmyeon, he lives alone with his pet and he's probably broke considering his "best outfit". But we don't know why yet. All of these stuff will be answered in later chapters and, trust me, by the time they are answered, you'll have more on your plate. This story will gradually get darker and psychotic (and hella smutty for hungry asses like me xD), so brace yourselves if you're up for this ride :')  
> SO. PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENTS BELOW <3 Your opinion really motivates me! Feel free to ask more questions and/or point out stuff you'd like to see, or even guess the continuation :3 Anything is welcome and much appreciated to motivate me update soon!


	2. Important! Please read!

**a/n: Hey guys, this isn't a chapter update, this is me rethinking the plot of this fic. I'm sorry, but please read and _please_  comment after you're done reading, 'cause according  to your comments, I'll either drop this fic or restart it. **

**So, I have a lot of plot holes in this story and no matter how much I think about it, I can't seem to find inspiration to continue it the way it is. However, a few hours ago I came up with the idea of Sehun actually being a police officer instead of a meserable college student (because i was originally planning on making him a really sad and pathetic character that would develop in the story) and Chanyeol is his target, a criminal who has been roaming around for a while.**

**In both versions Chanyeol remains a criminal and he kidnaps Sehun (main plot, no spoiler).**

**On the original ver. Sehun didn't know _anything_ about Chanyeol and would learn a few things in the process, but Sehun of the new version, will know Chanyeol's pseudonym, and general information about him and his crimes. He and the other officers don't know anything personal about Chanyeol, including his name, age, appearance (because he's going around with a mask. The mask concept was gonna happen in the old version too, so I'm just also gonna adapt it here!). **

**Junmyeon will be Sehun's boss and, like in the old version, Sehun has been in love with his boss for many years.**

**The story was originally named (Un)lucky because the old Sehun was a man compeltely broken from life and his shitty routine had led him into eventually being -spoiler alert for the old version- a drug addict as well. And generally more facts would be revealed during the story that would make Sehun an even more tragic character and the fact that he even got kidnapped before he could make his confession to the one person that could change his life is what completes his misfortune. So he's unlucky in many ways. In all ways actually. But Chanyeol being his kidnapper might turn everything to his benefit in the end. Because through everything he'll go through, he'll see the end of it and depending on the end, Sehun might as well be lucky for the first time. So here's how (Un)lucky was born.**

 

**On the new version (even though I just did my best to describe the old version, I still like the new one much more) I'll keep the title as (Un)lucky but for completely different reasons.**

**Sehun, being a police officer for only a year now, has accomplished many missions and is capable and trustworthy in his job. However, there are always others who are much better, with many more years of experience on their backs and Sehun is just out of their league, despite his achievements in such a short time. Wanting to challenge himself and prove to everyone that he's worth praising too, he volunteers to handle the case of "The Nutcracker" (aka Chanyeol. The pseudonym he's given comes from the gruesome way he's been killing his victims. I won't reveal the way now, but keep in mind that it's gruesome and just think of what the Nutcrackers were used for. You might get an idea) and he's soon given all the authority to act on the case.**

**So, with the help of a, fresh in the department, police officer (probably Mark from NCT? It's a funny concept, maybe I'll go with it, unless I change my mind later!) they try to solve out the case. But more than a few months pass and whatever Sehun does, his criminal seems to always be one step ahead of him. So instead of working his way up, his choice of handing this case is slowly bringing him down and corrupting his reputation in the department. So he definitely runs out of luck at this point and everything works against him.**

**Without spoiling much, because of another decision he'll make, he'll end up encountering the Nutcracker and that will work to both his advantage and disadvantage because;**

**1\. His decision brought him to the point of meeting his criminal (lucky factor), but,**

**2\. He might have fucked up and his criminal might end up to be his captor (unlucky factor).**

 

**So, in the first version, (Un)lucky worked in a way that Sehun got from unlucky to possibly lucky, but in this one everything will be unbalanced and Sehun at first will feel unlucky with all the shit that he brought up to himself, then lucky because his decision got him what he wanted and then, finally, _extremely unlucky_  because he miscalculated a very important factor; He's dealing with _Park_ _Chanyeol_. **

 

**So that's the new idea, and I'm all for writing it down as soon as I finish "His Game". I need to know if you find it more interesting than the original scenario because unfortunately, one way or another, I'll abandon the origfinal plot. According to your comments, I'll either re-start this and turn it into the new version I just described, or end it here and move on to a completely new story.**

 

**Please do comment! I'm very fond of this idea so I need to know what you guys think**


End file.
